Some component sets include an externally threaded component and a complementary internally threaded component. In the automotive field, for instance, some wheel bearing subassemblies include an externally threaded wheel hub and a complementary internally threaded lock nut. These component sets, with their internally threaded component threaded together with their externally threaded component in a partially-assembled state, sometimes require a further assembly step by which the internally threaded component is locked in a desired axial position on the externally threaded component. Vehicle manufactures, among others, may desire tools that facilitate a user's performance of this assembly step.